


Staying Late

by totheendoftheworldortime79



Series: Engineering AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Mutual Pining, PWP, Unresolved Sexual Tension, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: Rey and Poe are the only ones in the office on a slow Friday… Until one of them decides to see how fast they can go…
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Engineering AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956841
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107
Collections: Forging A New Path





	Staying Late

Rey huffed, brushing a bit of her hair out of her face. Where was that schematic for the Antilles account? She swore she’d filed it back here last week, but now it was missing. Had her assistant Rose taken it out without telling her? That didn’t sound like Rose. The woman had a bit more of a taste for office gossip than Rey, but she was reliable. Rey hadn’t had any problems with her since her promotion three months ago.

She shoved the large metal drawer harder than she intended; the crash was loud. Rey winced. She would have felt more self-conscious about it if anyone were in the office. This late on a Friday though? Most of her co-workers had left for the day. Including that asshat, Ben Solo, who kept trying to ask her out though she did nothing to encourage him. Why couldn’t he take a hint? She didn’t care if he was the boss’ son. She’d gotten her job at Solo Engineering on her own merits. She wasn’t about to throw all that away on an ill-advised office romance.

Especially when she had a crush on entirely different person.

Rey rubbed the back of her neck, annoyed. Of course, the object of her crush just happened to be her co-head of the Antilles project. It was a huge contract; normally someone like Rey would have to work their way up to such an important client. But she’d been handpicked for it. It was a great opportunity; one she didn’t intend to waste. Where she came from, things like that didn’t just drop in your lap. Only two years out of college, she was determined to make a good impression.

The only problem was her partner.

Poe Dameron was self-assured, almost to the point of being cocky. He’d graduated near the top of his class at MIT and received a position at Solo right out of school. The rumor was that his parents’ were friends with the Solos, but Rey had never been able to confirm that. Her friend Finn thought it was legit though, which was enough for her. She’d never met him until he’d chosen her for this project, but she’d heard other rumors about him.

According to the secretary pool (and Rey had this straight from Rose, who seemed to know everyone), Dameron was a pilot in addition to an engineer. Rey knew for certain that he drove an orange and black Mustang convertible that he loved. There was a photo of the damn car in his office. He’d even named it! Rose also casually let slip that while Dameron had more than his share of romantic interest; he'd only had one serious relationship since college. And that it had ended badly. That was something Rey would never have guessed, given the way he flirted with… _everyone._ He almost always had a kind word and a smile for people as he passed; women swooned after he passed. (Some men did too, if she was being honest.)

At first, she’d found it infuriating. She was there to work, not to flirt. The first week or so, Rey was half convinced that he’d throw her off the project; they fought constantly. Rey challenged his opinions, his design choices, hell, even his _math._ Rather than wilt, he did the same right back to her. Soon, she found herself actually looking _forward_ to those heated arguments. He kept her on her toes, never letting her get complacent. She liked that. It wasn’t until recently that she started to wonder if she liked _him_ , more than she was willing to admit.

Which put her right back in the ill-advised office romance box that she wanted to stay out of.

The project was finite. She could get through this, finish, and they’d go their separate ways. It was fine.

She sighed, looking up at the clock. She’d promised Poe she’d have the updated specs on Monday. It was late. She should go home. But Rey had never been one to shirk her duty. If she made a promise, then she kept it. The only other person she could think of that would have the schematic she needed was Poe or his assistant, Kaydel.

“Suck it up, Rey,” she muttered to herself. “He’s probably gone home, like everyone else.”

She flicked off the light to the storage room, shutting the door behind her. Most of their floor was dark; people had indeed gone home for the night. How lame was she anyway? At work this late on a Friday night? Rose had invited her to join her little group of friends for drinks, but she’d declined. Maybe next week she’d take her up on it.

It would certainly help get Poe Dameron out of her head.

The light from her office illuminated the hallway ahead. She passed it, ignoring the way her stomach growled. After she got the schematic, she’d order something. Poe’s office was down the hall to the right; his light was still on. Damn. She straightened her blouse and squared her shoulders. So what? She could be professional. He didn’t need to know how she imagined those curls felt under her fingertips. _Get it together._ She took a deep breath and closed the space, making sure her heels clicked on the floor, so he’d know she was coming.

She knocked on the doorframe. Poe was bent over his desk, sleeves rolled up, a pencil in his hand. His brow was creased in thought; he absently brushed his unruly curls away from his face. She noticed the AirPods in his ears; she knocked again, louder. “Poe?”

He looked up, his dark eyes surprised. “I didn’t know anyone was still here.”

“It’s late.”

“Is it? I hadn’t noticed.”

She arched a brow. “I would have thought you would be the first one out of here.”

“Just because some of us don’t take the job seriously…” Rey didn’t need him to finish; she got the impression he wasn’t thrilled with Ben Solo either. She didn’t know if they had a history, not that it mattered. She was there for a reason.

“That the Antilles file?”

Poe looked a bit sheepish. “Um, yeah. Did you need it? I was just going over the weight ratios again. I thought maybe we could compensate somewhere…”

He was taking her critique seriously? She’d only mentioned it to get under his skin; she hadn’t thought there was anything wrong with his idea on a conceptual level. She assumed that was how their relationship (such as it was) worked, the push and pull, the (sometimes) brutal honesty. Poe had nearly six years experience on her; she’d considered herself the junior partner in this. Maybe she was wrong.

“I promised to get you those specs,” she reminded him.

“Oh. Right.” His usual swagger was gone; had she caught him at a bad time?

“But if you’re just going to redesign the entire vehicle, then that would be pointless.”

“You’re the one who said there would be too much drag!”

“Because you’re trying to get too cute, Dameron! Antilles isn’t looking to win any beauty contests with this thing. He needs it to do _one_ job. He doesn’t need all those bells and whistles.”

“They’re not just bells and whistles,” he grumbled. “She can be sleek as well as functional.”

This was how things had gone for the last three weeks. They were on their fifth or sixth design, because they couldn’t find anything they agreed on for more than five minutes. Against her better judgment, she stepped into the office. “Look, as along as we’re both here, we might as well try to sort this out. Before we leave tonight, we settle on a design. Agreed?”

Poe ran his fingers through his hair, looking tired, but he nodded. “Fine.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. I was about to order something. You want anything?”

“Rey, you don’t…”

She put her hands on her hips. “Just accept the damn food, Dameron.”

“Fine.”

Rey got out her phone and scrolled through her delivery apps. She had nearly all of them; one never knew where there would be a deal. It took them another ten minutes to decide on what to get. She wondered if he was being difficult on purpose. Why, she couldn’t fathom. Once the food was ordered, she tapped the desk. “How about we start over. Clean slate. Pretend none of these exist.” She tugged on the schematics that they’d spent so much time on, forcing Poe to relinquish them. Rey rolled them up and put them in one corner. Then, she pulled her hair back into a loose bun and rolled up her sleeves.

“What are you doing?”

“We’re designing a plane, Dameron. You don’t want me to get smudges on my blouse, do you?”

“Point taken.” He went over to his drafting table and tore off a long sheet of grid paper. “Let’s start with this. We can get into specifics, after we hammer out a basic design.”

“Sounds good to me.” She picked up pencil from his stash and stood next to him. Her heels made her a little taller than him, but he never commented on it. As a woman that was taller than average, Rey knew that wasn’t the norm for all men. Most would be intimidated by her, especially in the heels. Ben Solo towered over her, but he was an ass. And _so_ not her type. She’d gotten past the dark and broody ones in high school.

Poe was something else entirely. It wasn’t that he _wasn’t_ nice to look at. He was. Slightly above average height, with those dark unruly curls, scruffy jaw, intense brown eyes and a nose that should be too big for his face, but somehow was just right. His smile made many a heart flutter. When they first met, she’d found him insufferably cocky, yet charming. But over the last few weeks, she’d realized that Poe could back up the cockiness with quiet competence. He was very smart, if a bit of a risk taker. Rey wasn’t against risks, but she found herself trying to reign him in on some things.

Poe wasn’t intimidated or threatened by her. Yes, they argued and bickered, but she never got the feeling that he didn’t respect her opinions. They were both very passionate about this project; their relationship reflected that. They also both thought they were right.

“Okay,” Poe said, stirring her from her thoughts. When had he gotten so close to her? “How about this?”

She watched as he made a loose sketch, the pencil moving in short sure strokes. Rey tried not to focus on his tanned forearms as he worked, but she wasn’t entirely successful. Normally, they would each do a pass at a design, then come together to talk about it. This was the first time they’d been in the same room, actually collaborating on the same design.

“That’s not bad,” she conceded when he was finished. “But what about…” She leaned over, her hand flying over the page. She took the overhead view, widening the cargo hold and trimming the crew quarters.

“Where are they supposed to rest?” Poe asked.

“This isn’t cross country trucking,” she argued. “What good is it?”

“Spoken like someone who’s never flown long distances.”

“And you have?”

Poe tossed his pencil down. “Actually, yeah. I have.”

She blinked; Rose was right. “Oh. I didn’t know.” She tilted her head. “Why didn’t you say anything? We’ve been debating this for a week!”

“Maybe I just wanted you to take me seriously as an engineer.”

“Why wouldn’t I…” She never got to finish her sentence, because her phone chimed. “Food’s here.”

“I’ll get it.” Before Rey could protest, Poe strode from the room, leaving her thoroughly confused. Why did Poe hide the fact that he was a pilot? She looked around his office; there wasn’t one memento or any photographs that showed a love of flying. He clearly had one, otherwise, why design planes? Rey loved flying, though she’d never considered being a pilot. She was fascinated by how things worked. She loved taking things apart and putting them back together.

He had two photos. One was of his beloved Mustang. What did he call it? She couldn’t remember. The other was an old photo of a couple. The man clearly resembled Poe; the woman had his curls. Poe’s parents? They were a beautiful couple, around the age Poe was now, she thought. Everything else in the office was work related, his diplomas, awards, nothing else personal. For someone who was so outgoing, she thought that was strange.

“MIT’s overrated.”

Rey jumped; Poe surprised her! “Sorry, I was…”

“Snooping?”

“No! Okay, maybe a little,” she conceded.

“I promise you, the diploma’s worth exactly the same as yours. Though more expensive, unfortunately.” He carried two bags of food in one hand and a tray of drinks in the other. “Dinner?”

“Thanks.” She took the seat on the other side of the desk, accepting the container he handed her. Their fingers brushed; Rey kept her gaze studiously on the desk. They ate in comparative silence for a few minutes until Rey’s curiosity got the better of her. “Why didn’t you think I would take you seriously as an engineer?”

Poe lowered the chopsticks and considered her. She shifted a little under his scrutiny; she could feel heat creeping up her neck. Did she have something on her face? “The moment someone finds out I’m a pilot, they want stories. They don’t want to hear about the uneventful flights. They want stories where things went wrong and hear how you saved the day. Only you don’t save the day all the time.”

There was something he wasn’t telling her. “You lost someone.” She saw it in his eyes now, the painful memories. Why hadn’t she seen it before? It was a look she knew well; she’d seen it reflected in the mirror nearly every day. She’d lost her parents young, bouncing from foster home to foster home until an uncle she never knew existed plucked her out.

If he was surprised that she’d read him, he didn’t show it. “My mom. When I was a kid.”

“I’m sorry.”

“She was a test pilot for the Air Force. She flew with Han, before he left to start this place.” Poe leaned forward, gesturing at the abandoned sketches. “I’d already caught the flying bug by then though. Dad wasn’t happy about it. He agreed to pay for my pilot’s license if I agreed to study engineering. That way I’d know exactly what I was getting into every time I climbed in the cockpit.”

“How did you end up here?” Against her better judgement, she was touched that he was confiding in her. They didn’t know each other that well yet; Poe could have told anyone this. But he was trusting _her._

“Han. He recruited me personally, right out of MIT. He promised that he’d let me test fly every plane I worked on, to help make sure what happen to my mom wouldn’t happen again.”

“Isn’t that…dangerous?” She’d only worked on civilian aircraft so far. Until now, she’d assumed that Poe had too.

“You’ve never flown, have you?”

“I’ve flown! Just commercial, like normal people.” She took a sip of her soda. “Do you have your own plane?”

He grinned; her stomach dropped. Why did he have to be so damn gorgeous? “As a matter of fact, I do.” He tilted his head, biting his lip as he studied her. “Think you can keep that a secret, Sunshine? Only a handful of people in the company know.”

“Then why tell me?”

He shrugged. “Maybe I just like you.”

She laughed. “Is that when you’re not criticizing my design aesthetic or my food choices?”

“A person shouldn’t live on take out, Rey. It’s not healthy.”

“Says the man who secretly test flies prototype planes.”

“At least my designs aren’t something out of the sixties. You do know this is the twenty first century, right?”

She ground her teeth. “This isn’t a fighter jet, Poe. Speed isn’t the only thing that matters!”

“I never said it was!”

“You could have fooled me!” They were both standing now, leaning over the desk, practically shouting in each other’s faces. Poe’s was flushed, his brown eyes boring into hers. An errant curl fell across his face as he continued to argue his point, but Rey had long since lost track of what he was saying. She couldn’t stop staring at his lips. Her mind was screaming at her to back down, to get as far away from Poe Dameron as she could, but for the first time in years, her brain was no longer in control of her actions. Abruptly, she reached across the desk, grabbed the collar of his shirt and crushed her lips against his. A surprised noise caught in his throat; for a terrible second, she thought she’d made a mistake. His lips were softer than she imagined; she felt it, the moment he gave in. He caught her wrist and tugged; his mouth still moving against hers.

The angle was awkward as hell; Rey alleviated that the quickest way she could. Her skirt rode up her thighs as she climbed onto his desk, closing the space between them. Poe’s arms slid up her back, tugging her closer, until her knees were close to the edge of the desk. That gave her an even bigger height advantage, but Poe didn’t seem to mind as she slid her tongue along his bottom lip. He opened for her easily, kissing her like they’d been doing it for years instead of minutes.

“What are we doing?” she whispered, coming for air as he lips caressed the column of her throat.

“Something we should have done a long time ago,” he muttered, his hands sliding over her ass. Rey shivered; she’d never let her musings about him get this far. His scruff scratched her skin, causing goosebumps to rise all over her.

“Poe…” Her words were cut off by his lips on hers, only to be broken by a gasp as he shifted her, so she was sitting on his desk. Her skirt rode up scandalously high as he planted himself between her legs, his mouth hot on her neck again. “Ohhhh.”

“You’re even softer than I imagined,” he growled, his fingers tracing the bare skin of her thighs.

“You, ooohhh, imagined?”

Poe chuckled, pressing a surprisingly tender kiss to her lips. “Don’t tell me you didn’t sweetheart. You kissed me, remember?”

“I’m starting to question that decision,” she quipped as she pulled him back in for another kiss. Poe’s lips were addicting; the man clearly knew what he was doing. He leaned into her, pressing her back against his desk. Graph paper crinkled under them, but neither seemed to care. Rey liked the way he felt above her; she longed to see what he looked like under the button down shirt and slacks.

“How about now?” he asked, boldly grinding against her still covered sex. She could feel him; he was very aroused. “Any better?”

Alarm bells should have been going off in her head—they were still in the office for crying out loud—but she didn’t care. She wanted everything that was happening right now. “I might need a bit more convincing,” she teased, nibbling on his earlobe. This wasn’t her, but with him, she wanted it to be.

Poe groaned, rocking into her again. He kissed her one last time before, catching her eyes. There was lust there, certainly, but she saw something else to. “May I?” he asked, tapping her panties. She understood. If they did this, there was no going back. He was giving her an out, a chance to stop this before things went too far. But those eyes pleaded with her. They said that she wasn’t alone in this whirlwind of feeling. He was right there with her.

Slowly, she nodded. Poe shot her a triumphant grin, as he tugged her underwear down her legs and tossed them aside. To her shock, he sat down in his chair and pulled her to the very edge of the desk. She barely had a moment to suck in a ragged breath before his mouth was on her, caressing her lower lips as passionately as he’d kissed her earlier. Rey cried out, reaching blindly. She sank her fingers into his hair, those curls she’d dreamed about, intent on holding him against her. God, how long had it been since someone went down on her? And like _this?_ If she’d known that smart mouth of his was this talented, she’d have kissed him ages ago.

She climaxed far too quickly, crying out his name as the euphoria swept over her. Her thighs clamped around his head, muscles quivering, but he didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he pressed tender kisses to her inner thighs as she struggled to breathe. “Oh my god.”

“Poe’s fine, sweetheart.”

She would have rolled her eyes if she possessed any higher brain functions. Somehow, she was still on edge, still hungry for him. Now that they’d given in to this thing between them, she wanted more. Heart still pounding, Rey pushed herself up and tugged him back for another kiss. She tasted herself on his tongue; he groaned into her mouth. She pushed him back into his desk chair. “Your pants.”

“What about them?” he asked, smirking up at her.

“If I have to elaborate, then you might want a refund on that diploma from MIT.”

“Good point.” Rey wet her lips, trying not to stare too much as he jerked open his fly. He sighed as the pressure eased on his erection. He managed to get the pants and his boxer briefs down before she climbed into his lap. Her skirt was bunched around her waist now, but she was past caring. They made out some more as Poe worked the buttons of her blouse. She moaned as he cupped her breasts through the lace of her bra, his thumbs rubbing her nipples. “Fuck, you are so beautiful.”

Rey reached between them, aligning their hips. “Poe?”

“I’m good,” he said, anticipating her question. “You good?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.”

If she thought about this too much, she’d change her mind; instead, she sank down on him, a cry caught in her throat as he filled her up. Sure, it had been a little while since she’d last had sex, but _damn._ She leaned her forehead against his, breathing steadily as she got used to the intrusion.

Poe let out a strangled groan. “Please tell me I’m not hurting you.”

“No, you feel…god, this feels so good,” she murmured, kissing him again. His hands, rough, calloused, _amazing,_ slid under her shirt, up her back, holding her as she rode him slowly. Poe started to buck up into her, driving his cock deeper inside her; they groaned loudly when he bottomed out. Rey cursed, the tendrils of another orgasm coiling in her belly.

“That’s it,” he praised. “God, Rey, don’t stop.”

The room filled with muffled groans, needy gasps and smacking skin as she moved. Poe buried his face in her chest, licking and sucking and biting, driving her crazy. She’d never felt like this, like her whole body was on fire, desperate for him. His hands cupped her ass, guiding her; her thighs burned with the effort, but she didn’t stop. She reached between them, her fingers seeking her clit. Poe cursed as he watched her touch herself, eager to fall over the edge with him buried inside her. She screamed as she climaxed for the second time, leaning over him, rubbing her clit furiously. Poe held her as she quaked in his arms, his hips driving into her over and over. She felt him follow her moments later, a hoarse cry on his lips as he spilled himself inside her clenching heat.

Rey panted for breath, completely spent. Poe curled his arms around her, holding her close as they both came down. The sound of their breathing was the only sound for what felt like an eternity; Rey wondered again if she’d made a mistake. She’d promised herself not to get involved in any kind of workplace situation, yet here she was.

“I can hear you overthinking this,” he murmured, still rubbing her back.

She sat up, frowning. “Overthinking it? Nice to know this isn’t a big deal for you, Dameron.” She started to get up, but he held her back.

“Sunshine, Rey, wait. I didn’t mean it the way you think.”

“Give me a break. We’ve been working together for weeks. I think I’ve seen you flirt with nearly every person in this place.”

“Jealous?”

“What? No! Don’t be ridiculous.”

Poe sighed. Gently, he cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. “Did it ever occur to you that maybe I’ve wanted to kiss _you?_ That I’ve been fucking torn between dragging this out just so I can spend more time with you and counting down the days until we’re done so I can ask you out?”

Rey opened her mouth—to say what, she had no idea—then promptly shut it again.

Poe chuckled. “I’m not sure if I should be offended right now or not, Sunshine.”

“Why Sunshine?”

“Huh?”

“Why do you call me Sunshine?” He’d never done it before tonight, not that she could recall.

Poe’s face fell. “Oh shit.”

“What?”

His face turned an adorable shade of pink, then he sighed heavily. “It’s what I’ve been calling you in my head. I guess I forgot I’ve never said it to your face.”

“You have a nickname for me. In your head.”

He looked a bit sheepish. “Go ahead. Mock me.”

Instead, she did the opposite. She leaned down and brushed her lips over his. He was surprised at first, but quickly kissed her back. “How did you mean it?”

He seemed confused for a moment, then his eyes lit up. “I meant, that in a perfect world, I would have asked you to dinner before we, uh, you know.” His blush was so cute; she had to bite her inner cheek to keep from smiling. “That said, I’m not sorry about this, Rey. And I hope you’re not either.”

“Well, we did have food,” she observed.

He laughed, low in his throat. “I guess we did.”

“I promised myself I wouldn’t do this.”

“Do what?”

“Office romance. Yet here I am.”

Poe’s face fell. “Oh. Okay. I understand.”

He looked so dejected; she couldn’t stand it. “Ask me to dinner.”

“What?”

“Ask me to dinner, Dameron. I thought you were smart.”

His smile was infectious. “Rey, would you like to have dinner with me?”

“I’ll think about it.” But she couldn’t keep a straight face. “I would love to.” She kissed him again, just because she could. “Hey, I’m gonna go, uh, clean up.”

“Okay.” He tugged to two halves of her blouse together, smiling at the flush on her cheeks. Rey slipped off his lap; her muscles protested the sudden movement. She straightened her blouse and skirt on her way to the restroom, unable to keep herself from glancing left and right. They were alone, the floor was dark, but she still felt a bit self-conscious. She’d never done anything so brazen before. She’d just had sex. In the office. With Poe Dameron.

What the hell was she doing?

Yet, like Poe, she couldn’t bring herself to regret it. She liked him. Once she got past the cockiness, he was smart and kind. Gorgeous, certainly. And tonight, she’d seen a vulnerable side to him that she hadn’t expected. He was passionate about the things he thought were important. They were a lot alike. It was almost like she was seeing him with new eyes.

Rey’s flush deepened once she got a good look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess; her skirt was wrinkled terribly. There were ink smudges on her blouse from Poe’s roaming hands. She used the toilet, washed her hands and ran her fingers through her hair trying to tame it. Did she have a brush in her desk? She’d have to check. She tried not to think about what would happen now. She wondered if Poe was waiting for her. Rey checked her reflection one more time, then exited the restroom. To her relief, his office light was still on.

“Hey,” he said when she entered. Rey frowned; he was packing up for the night.

“We never finished.”

“What? Oh right.” Poe glanced toward the discarded graph paper, which now resided in the trash. “Let’s start fresh on Monday. Sound good?”

“Sure.” Rey bit her lip. She didn’t want to sound like _that_ girl, but she was a bit out of her element here. “What happens now?”

Poe put down his bag, tossing it into the chair Rey had vacated earlier. He closed the gap between them, gently cupping her cheek. “In general or tonight? Because you’ve already agreed to go on a date with me, Sunshine.”

Rey’s lips quirked; she was beginning to like the little nickname he had for her. “I can still take it back, you know.”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“This.” He leaned in, kissing her soundly. A needy sound caught in her throat; she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. “See?”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t make me regret this, Dameron.”

“You gotta learn to lighten up, sweetheart.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?”

“Well…” Poe looked around his office; his eyes lit up when he spotted his office chair. Rey was surprised when he released her and hurried over to push the chair out in front of his desk. “Get in the chair.”

“What?”

“You trust me, right? Get in the chair.”

Rey crossed her arms over her chest. “Poe, you’re not making sense.”

“Please?”

Against her better judgement, she did as he bid. She jumped when he started to push the chair! “What are you doing?”

“You’ll see.” He pushed them out into the hallway, flipping on the light as they passed the switches. The corridor was long, opening out into the open space for the copiers.

“Poe, just what the hell is going on?”

He leaned over, whispering in her ear. “You said it earlier, Sunshine. Speed.”

Her eyes widened. “You’re not going to…” Her words were cut off by her own little scream. He’d pushed her! It wasn’t far, but that wasn’t the point! Before she could properly chastise him, he was back; only this time, he got a running start. Rey had to hold on to the arms of the chair for dear life as they careened down the hallway. She screamed in terror; Poe laughed. He was still laughing as the chair came to a stop, with him hanging on the back of it. “Are you insane?” she screeched.

Poe chuckled. “It was fun, Rey. You know, that thing people do that’s not work?”

Her heart was pounding; it hadn’t felt fun. Okay, maybe a little, not that she’d admit it. “Do you do crazy stunts like that in your plane?”

“Maybe I’ll take us up, so you can find out.”

“Poe…”

He frowned, his brow creasing adorably. She resisted the urge to smooth out the line between his brows. Poe knelt in front of her. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’ve just never seen you have any fun. Or even laugh.” He touched her cheek. “I’ll bet you have a cute laugh.”

She wanted to lean into his touch; he was so warm. “Do you know how cheesy you sound?”

He grinned. “Cheesy enough for a kiss?”

She let him kiss her, unable to resist running her fingers through those luxurious curls. “For the record, I know how to have fun.”

“Do you?”

“Maybe you should come back to my place and find out.” Why wait for a date when she had him right here?

Poe blinked at her, but he recovered quickly. “What kind of fun are we talking about?”

“The naked and sweaty kind. If you can handle it.” Poe’s eyes darkened; she grinned. “That a yes?”

“I like the way you think.” He kissed her again, teasing her with just a bit of tongue. Then he helped her up. She went to pack up her things, while Poe returned the chair and got his own things. They met at the elevator, hands twining together. Rey had a giddy feeling in her chest; she saw it reflected in his eyes. He kissed her the moment the elevator doors closed; Rey curled her fingers in his suit jacket, so she could stay upright. Staying late was clearly the best decision she’d ever made.


End file.
